


Number One Fan

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Camboy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on goddessoftheworld’s Camboy Tom AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

“Yeah of course I got what you ordered, Daddy.” Tom smirked into the camera as he held a box addressed to him by his number one fan ‘BigDickLeader.’ Tom carefully opened the box and gently unwrapped his gift. “Really? I mean really?” Tom said as he lifted the blue colored tentacle dildo out of the box. 

‘Do you like it?’ BigDickLeader typed in the chat. “Yeah I do, let’s see what this bad boy can do, hmm?” Tom teased and undressed himself. The eyeless man had already prepped himself before starting his camshow, to get boring stuff out of the way and straight into the fun. Tom set his laptop down on the floor so BigDickLeader could watch him ride his gift, its how he always liked Tom to be, on all fours. 

Tom teased himself with the tentacle shaped dildo, letting the “head” of it enter him slowly and then pulling right back out. He loved teasing his number one fan. ‘Put it in already.’ BigDickLeader typed and earned a tsk from Tom. “Like always you want to get to the good stuff. Ok, Daddy.” Tom wasted no time in sinking into the dildo. “Ahh, fuck. Mmm that’s good. Thank you Daddy.” Tom moaned, lifting himself and sinking into the dildo once more to get a good feel of it. ‘Touch yourself.’ BigDickLeader typed and Tom happily obliged, stroking his cock and thumbing over the slit when precum came out. 

Tom kept fucking himself honestly now, the dildo felt better than any other kind of sex he had gotten. It was also a gift from an internet stranger which made it even hotter. Tom stopped and he saw that BigDickLeader whined about him stopping. “Just wanna let you get a better view.” Tom winked and positioned himself so that his ass was facing the camera. He slid back onto the dildo and started riding once more. Tom couldn’t believe that he was so close to cumming already, just from a tentacle shaped dildo. “Ah fuck, Daddy I’m about to cum.” Tom moaned out and pinched his nipples. ‘Let me see you cum’ BigDickLeader typed into the chat. Tom maneuvered himself back to his original position, sat back onto the dildo all the way and stroked his cock once and came. “Ahh mmm ahhh Daddy!” Tom moaned in pleasure as his cum splattered all over his stomach and chest. 

‘Good boy’ BigDickLeader typed and Tom blushed. ‘Next time I’ll send you something better.’


End file.
